Client terminal apparatuses such as portable game machines or smart phones which can be connected to a network have been widespread. Due to the widespread client terminal apparatuses, the network population on the Internet has increased. In recent years, various services using the Internet have been provided to network users, and entertainment services such as games also have been provided thereto.
As one of the services for network users, there is a cloud application. The cloud application is an application program which provides functions or services via a cloud server connected to a network, and a client terminal apparatus side receives, displays or reproduces, for example, image data or sound data as a result of the application program processed by the cloud server.
In the above-described cloud application, the cloud server performs a rendering process related to the application program, and thus a service can be provided to a portable game machine or a smart phone having lower processing performance than that of a game dedicated machine or a personal computer having fast graphic processing performance. In other words, the number of client terminal apparatuses which can use the service increases, and thus the service can be provided to more users.
For example, PTL 1 discloses games playable by a user without depending on processing performance such as rendering performance of a client terminal apparatus. In the games as disclosed in PTL 1, a server apparatus acquires information regarding an operation performed in a client terminal apparatus, executes a game program by using the information, and provides a rendered game image to the client terminal apparatus.